Apple Red as Blood
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: A normal dinner quickly becomes a fight for survival, and the outcome is anything but expected. Totally off canon, set during episode 11. Just a random idea I had for a one shot turned story .
1. Falling Again

**Apple Red as Blood**

**A random idea popped into my head to do a one shot based on how my favourite pairing might wake up, and BOOM this story was born. It might seem kindave cliché because its so similar to FTL, but I thought it might be a cute idea. Anyway, reviews are awesome! Enjoy! This is totally off canon, set during Episode 11.**

David glanced up from his cooking, looking over at Mary. He cooked dinner for her, and he felt himself sigh in bliss at the rare moment that they were together in. She was enraptured by a novel, and he smiled as he watched her read. Her bangs fell messily into her eyes, and she brushed them away, sighing. He slowly began stirring the spaghetti sauce, and as he did, Mary Margaret looked up from her book and thought out loud: "When did you learn how to cook so well?"

"I guess, I've just always been good at it," he smiled back to her, as she got up from the couch. Mary came around and hugged him from behind, smiling into the back of his plaid shirt. David quickly turned around and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him, feeling more right then she had in a long time. Ever since their regular meetings at the Troll Bridge, these impromptu dinners had become a thing. She suddenly broke away from the embrace, and leaned thoughtfully into the counter. She walked over to the cupboards, an evil smile forming on her face.

Mary reached for something in her cupboard, and before David could even think to react, she had nailed him in the face with a handful of flour. David's eyes popped open through the white mess on his face, and he reached up to wipe the reminiscent from his shirt. "You are so dead," he said, springing by her to grab the flour bag. Mary screamed and quickly ran away. He chased after her, nailing her in the back with a fistful of the thick, white ingredient. Mary giggled and the flour battle began. Soon, the entire kitchen was covered in flour, as they both stood near the kitchen table, breathing heavily from the attacks.

David took one last handful of flour and threw it into the air. As the flour rained down, David said: "Look! It's snowing." Mary looked up, and the flour softly coated her face. David came a step closer to her, wiping flour from her eyes. She stood up on her tiptoes and wiped flour from his face, her face lighting up with laughter. David brought her into a warm embrace and Mary thought fleetingly of Kathryn. David then leaned down and brought his lips to hers in a long kiss, and all previous thoughts were taken from her mind. Playfully, David picked Mary up around her middle, throwing her over his shoulder, laughing and bringing her back over to the counter. She laughed but playfully beat her hands against his back so as to let her down again.

Mary crossed the counter to the stovetop, where the spaghetti was still boiling. David took two apples from a fruit bowl, sitting atop the counter and held one out for Mary. "Here you want one? The spaghetti won't be ready for awhile," he said, while taking his own bite of the blood red apple. Mary froze, tentative to reach for the fruit. She had the oddest feeling that it was a bad idea to eat the fruit but she pushed this away as she took the fresh fruit from his hand.

She stared down at the apple in her palm, and the oddest nostalgic sensation came over her. She closed her eyes and got an image of Regina, or a woman dressed in all black that _looked_ like Regina holding out an apple to her. Mary Margaret quickly snapped out of her daydream, and almost dropped the apple in shock. The image had felt so real, almost like it had really happened though she knew this was absurd. David looked over at Mary with a curious glance as he chewed his apple thoughtfully, wondering what had come over her.

Mary looked over at David, and flashing a smile, took a bite of her own apple. The apple had barely entered her mouth when Regina's recently planted poison took over. Mary's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she suddenly turned very pale. Mary collapsed, and David sprang to catch her. David went into panic mode, searching for signs of life in Mary's limp body. He lay her down on the ground, and quickly checked her vital signs. Almost to the point of tears at the thought of losing her, David quickly began compressions to try to resurface the fruit. Mary lay all too still, but David continued to do attempt to resuscitate her. "Don't go Mary, please don't go. We haven't had any time together, and I…I love you," David spoke, a single tear slipping down his cheek.

He gazed down at her face and was reminded suddenly of something he must have heard a long time ago: "_skin white as snow, lips red as blood and hair as black as ebony." _David shook this thought from his head as he leaned down to begin CPR. He meant to give Mary a breath of life, but instead it came out as the softest of kisses.

David's head began to pound with his memories of his real past returning all at once, and he almost fell over in agony as he clutched his head. Then, Snow's eyes sprang open, gazing at the face of her Prince Charming. "You…you found me," she said, smiling up at him, thinking of the time when she had first spoken these words.

"You will never have to worry, I will always find you," James spoke softly, sweeping Snow's hair from her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her again. James thought of the curse, their people and returning their memories, but the moment his lips touched Snow's again; those thoughts were erased from his mind. He had found her again, and that was all that mattered.

**Review rock my world, hope you guys liked it! **


	2. Holding On

**Chapter 2- Holding On**

**Well you guys talked me into it; I got such a great response that I might as well continue it. I have no idea where this is going to go as it was intended to be a one shot so "please just bare with me." (See what I did there? ;) Anyway, on with the story!**

Emma burst through the door to Mary Margaret's apartment, visibly shaken by what had just transpired at the town council meeting. Emma walked over to the living room, and was just about to call to Mary when she stopped short. Sitting on the couch were David and Mary Margaret, fast asleep in each other's arms. Mary Margaret's head was leaning on David's shoulder and they looked quite peaceful.

Emma sighed wishfully, knowing how much David meant to Mary. She still could not shake the feeling that it was wrong for David to be there, but in that moment, she shook the thoughts from her head. She draped a blanket over her sleeping parents and began to walk upstairs to her room. Again, Emma was cut short when she realized she had just thought of Mary and David as her parents. She felt the threat of oncoming tears wash over her as she dressed for bed. She thought of Mary as one of her best friends, and sometimes even a motherly figure. She could not however, picture David as a father. He did not seem protective enough, as fathers should be to their child.

Just before Emma shut her eyes, she thought fleetingly of how Henry had told her that Prince Charming had practically fought to the death to "save" her. Maybe David really could be a great father, she thought. With a hint of a smile playing across her face, Emma quickly fell asleep.

Snow's eyes suddenly popped open, after she had heard Emma close her bedroom door. She prodded James to wake up, and he sleepily opened his eyes. Snow could not help herself as she kissed him, an adorable look on his face as if he had just woken up. "Charming, I thought you were faking it like me!" Snow spoke, sitting up to face him. "I was for awhile, but it's been a long day," he replied, gazing at her with adoration.

The couple soundlessly got up from the couch, and walked over to Emma's room. Snow pushed the door open a crack, and they peered inside at their sleeping daughter's form. "I can't believe that's our daughter, she looks so beautiful," said James, wrapping an arm around his wife. "She's got your hair you know," Snow quipped, leaning into his embrace. Snow could not help her yawn, and although she attempted to mask it, James took notice. He swept her up into his arms, and carefully brought her to the couch. "Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" she sleepily said, a faint smile breaking over her face. He laid her down to sleep, and just before she did, James whispered: "Now where have I heard that before?" Snow laughed faintly, and promptly shut her eyes. James lay beside her on the couch, and before long they were both fast asleep.

The next morning, Snow awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the living room. She quickly got up from the couch, and smiled when she saw her husband cooking. "Hot Chocolate? With cinnamon of course," James winked at her, and went back to his cooking. Snow drank the hot, spicy drink quickly and promptly got whipped cream on her upper lip. James leaned over his cooking and rubbed his sleeve to wipe it off. Snow leaned into his touch, and he gave her a quick kiss.

Emma walked into the room, gazing with adoration at the new couple. "Hey guys," Emma spoke, and pulled up a seat next to Mary. David passed her a drink as well, and Emma took it gratefully. "So, what's new?" Emma asked, looking from David to Mary with questioning eyes. Snow could not help casting an almost sad glance at James, as she thought of how much she wanted to tell her daughter everything. It seemed much too soon, and James cast her a reassuring look in return.

They all sat down at the kitchen table, enjoying their breakfast and each other's company. "Well, sorry to eat and run, but no rest for the weary," Emma spoke hastily, throwing on her Sheriff's jacket. "Be home by 6 for dinner, and be careful!" Mary shouted after Emma, realizing with happiness that she sounded like a regular mother. "Okay, MOM," Emma drew out the last syllable jokingly, and smiling widely to the couple, slammed the door.

"Our daughter, ladies and gentlemen," James said jokingly, to which Snow playfully punched him on the arm. "James get serious. Our daughter is well, a little out there," Snow searched for the words to describe their raucous daughter. "So, what do you want to do today Prince Charming?" Snow asked happily. "I have some ideas," James grinned to himself at his plan. Snow stared at him with curiosity, and he leaned across the table to give her another long kiss.

A few minutes later, James was leading Snow to the Troll Bridge, which he knew meant a lot to her. James, ever the chivalrous one, threw Snow onto his back in a piggyback ride. "Charming, what are you doing?" Snow asked, grinning and hanging onto her true love around the neck. "You'll see, now shut your eyes…no peeking," he continued down the bridge, almost to the spot under it where she had saved him so many weeks before. Snow giggled, and buried her face into his shirt, anticipation growing.

James finally set her down at their picnic spot, and Snow opened her eyes. She gasped at the spread, and she lunged up to kiss him again. James returned the kiss enthusiastically, and he brought his hands around her face. Snow smiled up at him, love swelling in her heart. "I had made this for Mary Margaret but…I hope it'll do," James looked at Snow with hope in his eyes. "I love it," Snow sat down on the picnic blanket and patted the spot beside her. James sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

They lay down together on the blanket, her head resting on his chest. James stroked Snow's hair, and promptly laughed when he realized it was not the mane-like hair he was used to. Snow gazed at him adoringly, and took her hand in his. Feeling thirsty and reminiscent of old times, Snow walked over to the stream to drink. James followed her, and bent down to drink as well. Turning around, Snow promptly kneed him in the chest and pushed him into the stream. She burst out laughing, and James looked at her adoringly. "Oh, you are gonna pay for that!" James grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the stream. Snow stood up quickly gasping for air, and hit him again. James laughed and sprayed her with water, his head full of old memories from when they had first met.

Snow pulled him up to her, and caught his lips in a kiss. James wrapped his arms around his true love, dipping her down softly. Snow giggled, and kissed him again. The couple spun around slowly, wrapped in each other's arms. They would never let their love slip away, and though the curse had kept them apart for 28 years, they both felt like they were making up for lost time. Their love would always keep them going, and they would always find the other, no matter what the consequences. They would keep holding onto their love, through curses and across different worlds.

Emma watched the scene play out from atop the bridge, hidden from sight by the tree line. She had believed in Mary's choices, but that afternoon she had received a distressed phone call from Kathryn wondering where David was. It was in that moment that Emma decided that she should try to tell her friend to stay away from David, until he broke up with Kathryn. She knew that Henry had told her that they were meant to be, but David was a married man, and Emma knew far too well how that situation turned out. Emma returned to her Bug, worrying about how to approach her roommate and tell her to stay away from her soul mate.

**Voila! I feel like this chapter might not have turned out exactly as I wanted it to, but I tried. Hope you guys liked it, and keep those reviews coming. I still have to decide where this story is going to go, but in the meantime, I feel like this is a good take off point. This chapter is for:** , **thank you for your review and convincing me to continue.**


	3. Getting Back Up

**Chapter 3-Getting Back Up**

**And I'm back! With such a great response, you guys kept me going to write yet another chapter. This one more focuses on Snow and Emma, so I hope you enjoy! I'll be getting back to the Snow and Charming relationship soon, just thought I should have a little mother daughter moment. This one is set during a little after the second chapter, so basically into Episode 12. Except since this story is so off canon, some stuff will be different. Anyway hope you enjoy it!**

Snow sighed happily as she entered her apartment, Emma trailing behind her. She had had to leave James but he had promised that he would be coming to her girls' night. Although he would have to keep his distance, she felt safer knowing he would be near. Emma took notice of Mary's sigh: "So, you and David huh?"

Snow playfully punched her daughter in the arm, remembering too late that her alter ego, Mary Margaret was much too weak to come across as this strong. Emma rubbed her arm in shock, jokingly looking at her roommate with questioning eyes. "Where did you learn to punch like that?" Emma asked, still rubbing her arm without admitting how much it actually hurt. "Oh, you know…" Snow said coyly, still not wanting Emma to know the truth. Snow knew she was almost to the point where she would break down and just tell her daughter, but she could not just yet.

"You excited for Girls Night?" asked Emma, sitting across from Mary at the kitchen counter. "David looked like he was," Emma added before Mary could respond. Snow jokingly raised her hand to playfully hit her daughter again, but Emma screamed out: "Okay, okay I surrender!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Snow asked hopefully from her daughter, wondering if she could convince her. "No, I am Sheriff now, so I have duties to attend to. Plus, I was going to try to see Henry at some point," Emma spoke with authority, hoping Regina would let her see her son quickly. Tears almost began to well in Snow's eyes as she thought of what an amazing mother her daughter was. She reached across the counter to grab her daughter's hand and said: "You're an amazing mother Emma." Emma was surprised by Mary's heartfelt response, but felt proud of Mary's words.

"I'm just trying to be there for him. I never really had a motherly figure in my life, so it's nice to be that for Henry," Emma looked down, tears almost beginning to well in her eyes. She still wished more then anything that she would someday find someone to call her mother, and she saw Mary as that person more everyday. But Emma's hard exterior quickly took over and she said with distaste: "My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital." Mary gasped in response, dropping Emma's hand. She could not take it anymore as her voice rose to almost a yell: "Your parents loved you more then anything. Your father fought to practically death just to save you from a curse that would affect you for the rest of your life! Emma, your parents cared about you more then anyone else in the entire world, trust me I would know," Snow breathed heavily, tears now slowly streaming down her face.

"How the hell would you know? A seven-year-old boy found me on the side of a freeway. My parents did not love me, they didn't care for my well being or safety or…how do you know anyway?" Emma finished, tears also beginning to stream down her face. "Because, I'm your mother Emma. I will always be there for you, and I was there when we gave you away. I only held you for 5 minutes, but those 5 minutes were some of the most meaningful and amazing of my life. Your father fought through fighting guards just to get you to safety, and practically died to save you," Snow could not take it anymore, as she spilled her heart out to her daughter. She wiped away tears with the back of her hand, grateful at finally being able to tell her daughter after 28 years that she did love her.

Emma however, grew angry, her face reddening as she quickly got up from her chair. "Don't tell me you remember who you are? They're just stories, I'm no savior and you are not a Disney Princess. This is real life, and there is no such thing as love at first sight or a first kiss, or evil queens. This is reality, Mary Margaret, and although I would love for you to be my mom, I just can't believe it right now," Emma practically shouted, shoving herself away from Mary Margaret's attempted embrace. Although she was hopeful of Mary's attempt at saying she really was her mother, she could not believe in Henry's theory yet. It was downright impossible, and if it was true, she just did not feel ready for what was to come.

Emma shoved open the door before saying: "Have fun at Girls Night, I'll be back…late." She closed it with force but not enough to slam it closed. On the other side of the door, Snow slid down the wooden surface, soft sobs wracking her body. It had been much too soon to tell Emma the truth, but she could not help the words that had spilled from her mouth. Emma did the same thing on the other side of the door, tears spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks. She angrily brushed them away with the back of her hand, and stood up to leave for the station. She reached for the doorknob as she turned to leave, wanting to tell Mary that she was sorry for her outburst and she could not handle what she was trying to tell her. She let her hand drop to her side, and picking her jacket off the floor, turned on her heel away from facing her fears and past.

Snow continued to let the tears fall after she heard Emma leave. It had been much too soon to tell Emma the truth, and she continued to choke back sobs as she called James. James answered on the first ring, somehow knowing that she was crying as he said: "What's wrong?" Snow quickly told him all that she had told Emma, and James listened patiently. "Snow, listen to me. It's going to be fine, we just need to help Emma see the light. It's going to take awhile but we'll get through this okay?" Snow felt herself nodding to him, wishing he could pull her into his warm embrace.

"Snow, I have to go now, Abigail is coming. I love you, never forget it. Oh, I'll see you tonight," she could feel his charming smile through the phone. "I love you too, see you tonight," Snow replied. They hung up together, and Snow began to feel slightly better. She would see James tonight, and he always had a way of making her feel loved and cared for. As Snow got ready, she thought of Ruby and Ella who she would be seeing tonight.

Snow thought happily of the friendship she had shared with the both of them. She then felt another oncoming slaught of tears at the fact that her practical sisters did not remember a single part of their friendship. Snow finished getting ready, admiring her reflection in the mirror. She thought of herself as a little girl, trying on dresses with her mother and dreaming of her wedding day. She smiled at the memory, and picking up her purse, cast one final glance around the apartment. Her eyes fell on a picture of herself and Emma, laughing together in their home. It would be hard to get back up after her fight with Emma, but she had faith that her daughter would understand soon. She felt a final mixture of happiness and sadness come over her as she left the apartment to see her best friends and true love.

**Well, that did not come out as I wanted it to. Sorry there was no James and Snow moments, I thought it would be important to develop the "Mary" and Emma storyline more. This chapter was basically just to lead up to Girls night, which should be some fun to write. This chapter is dedicated to: **, **thanks again for your kind words and inspiration. Until next time readers! Can't wait for Sunday!**


	4. My Valentine

**Chapter 4-My Valentine**

**All right, here it is! This chapter is going to focus on the Girls Night in episode 12, because since this is totally off canon, I thought I would throw in a twist. Spot the irony in the title by the way…Gosh is my favorite celebrity couple! Anyone else freaking about this week's episode already? My Snowing heart is already swooning! Anyway, hope you like it and please review.**

"Pace yourself Ashley," Snow said to her, stopping herself from calling her Ella just in time. The three friends sat around a rounded table while sipping various drinks. Red also sat at the table, looking on with a bemused expression. Snow looked around for James, and smiled when she saw him talking to Jiminy, or Dr. Hopper, she thought amused, as she knew him formerly. "Mary, Mary, you're going to burn holes," Ruby waved a hand in front of Mary's face, bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry," Snow felt her blush deepen at having been caught by Red. Turning around in her chair, Ruby spotted two men across the restaurant. "Hey Ash, check those guys out," Ruby gestured towards two good-looking men by the bar. "Honey, I'm still with Sean," Snow noted sadly that Ella seemed torn. She stopped herself from reaching for her best friend's hand, remembering that she had not yet remembered. "Well, he's not here tonight," Ruby began to take Ashley's hand to lead her towards the bar. "He's working," Ashley replied, grabbing her hand back in an effort to show she was taken. Ruby gave a slight huff before saying: "He's always working," and taking her drink with her, flounced over to the men at the bar. "She is right, he is always working," Ashley glanced down at the table, slight tears brimming in her eyes. "I thought…I thought love would be different," Ashley practically whispered, continuing to look down at the table. Snow glanced over to James' table, where he was staring back at her. Their eyes met for a moment, but she broke his gaze when she thought of all they had yet to overcome: "Me too."

James glanced over to Snow while sipping his drink. He was overcome with emotion at seeing her so distraught, and turned instead to Dr. Hopper. He thought with sadness that sitting just across the table was a man (or insect) who had helped him immensely in his search for true love and the right answers. James was in mid gulp when he heard Dr. Hopper say: "Hey, uh David isn't that Kathryn?"

James practically spit out his drink as he looked up and saw Abigail strutting towards their table. He thought with sadness that his plan to give Snow a Valentine's day present would have to be forgotten, as Abigail finally reached their table. She leaned down and placed a firm kiss on James' lips, making him suddenly wary of the fact that Snow sat merely feet away from them. He quickly broke the kiss, and giving her a quick smile, looked up to see if Snow had in fact seen him. "Ka…Kathryn, aren't you supposed to be at home?" he asked, hoping not to come off sounding rude. "Well, I thought it was Valentine's Day, and who better to spend it with then with my one true love!" Kathryn giggled, but her expression was serious. James felt himself bite back a remark, and thought of Abigail and Frederick. The couple had been so in love when he had last seen them, and now they had no memory of their previous, hard fought love. looked on with admiration, but was also puzzled at Mary Margaret's look from a little ways from their table.

Snow had indeed seen the couple, and her glare practically bore holes into the back of Abigail's head as she sat down, closer to James then she would have liked. Snow could not understand the onslaught of jealousy she felt coming, but 28 years without James had been far too long. She angrily brushed tears from her eyes, as she got up to leave. She was cut short however, by a man she recognized as Thomas. Snow looked across the restaurant to see James looking on painfully, as if he wanted to bring Thomas into a warm embrace after the separation from one of his dear friends. Red joined her at the table and watched happily, as Snow's eyes filled with tears at the happiness she felt that Thomas was again proposing to Ella. As the happy couple left and Red also walked away from Snow, she felt the tears threaten again. Grabbing her jacket in frustration, she quickly left the restaurant.

James stood up to follow Snow, but realized with annoyance that Abigail was clinging to him. "I have to go get another drink, be right back!" said Abigail, rather cheerily as she got up to leave. James immediately got up to leave as soon as Abigail had left. Dr. Hopper looked at David with confusion then asked: "Where are you going?"

"To be with my real true love," James replied, not even thinking of masking his feelings to Jiminy. He threw on his jacket and slipped out the door into the frigid winter air. He turned as he saw Snow hurry down the sidewalk, clearly distraught by what she had just seen. "Snow, Snow come back!" he called through the air, as he ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, his heart instantly breaking as he saw she had been crying. He brushed some fresh falling tears as he caressed her face.

"It's been 28 years Charming, we've missed…everything," Snow choked back the tears she knew were coming. "Snow, look at me. What's 28 years when you have eternal love, right? Do you remember when I first said that?" he asked, gazing deep into her eyes. Snow felt herself nod, tears still threatening to fall. "I mean it even more now, we have each other again. I love you more then anything, and we can beat this. I promise," he finished, and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Snow felt her mouth break into a slight smile, and looked down as Charming withdrew a single rose from his jacket. "Snow White, will you be my Valentine?" he asked, almost mockingly as he got down on one knee and offered her the rose. Snow giggled, and spoke softly: "Always." Charming stood up and again held her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss Snow. Just as Snow got on her tip toes to kiss her Prince, Abigail's voice called through the air: "David? What are you doing out her?"

Kathryn came running up to the couple, confusion breaking out over her face. "Oh, I was just saying good night to Mary," James replied, noting the despair that almost sounded through his response. Snow quickly hid her rose in her jacket, not wanting Abigail to steal the one thing that had almost made up for the night as a whole. "Well I am so exhausted! C'mon David, let's go," Kathryn grabbed David's arm and dragged him away from Mary.

Snow was left standing in the frigid cold, watching as James was led away by Abigail. James turned slightly to face Snow, making a half of a heart with his free hand towards Snow. Snow smiled at him and completed the heart with the hand that bore the ring that he had given her all those years ago, a small sentiment of the love that they would always share. James gave her one last wave as he rounded a corner with Kathryn, disappearing from Snow's view. Snow took the rose from inside her jacket, staring down at it with dejection. "Always," she whispered staring down at the flower. With one final fleeting glance to the spot where she had just seen Charming, Snow turned on her heel and walked away from the spot. So similar was the gesture to the one done all those years before, but now her heart was breaking even more.

**So, thoughts? Hope you guys liked it! This one was tough to write since this is my first time going all off canon on a fan fic. Anyway, don't forget to hit that review button and share your feelings on this chapter. I can't believe the season is almost over; it's been an amazing one!**


	5. Wishing On A Star

**Chapter 5- Wishing on a Star**

**Here comes a new chapter! I didn't get as good a response on my last chapter, but that's okay. Feeling good about this one, so don't forget to review. The episode Sunday? Oh my goodness, so much Snowing and heartbreak. But fear not, they will be together! Finale tonight so excited, anyone else freaking out? Enough about that though, and on with the show.**

Snow sat by her window, watching as the rain slowly fell down upon Storybrooke. There was a notable dreariness to the night, and after Valentine's Day, Snow felt the sadness creeping up on her. Emma had hardly spoken to her since their confrontation, and seemed more distant then ever before. Snow curled her legs towards her body and wrapped her arms around them. She could think of only one place she would rather be at that moment, but this seemed more impossible by the minute: In Charming's arms.

Snow looked up from the window when she heard a faint knock on the door. Emma stood in the doorway, looking reluctant to talk: "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for the way I acted. If this curse really was real, I just wanted you to know that there is no other person I would rather have as my mother." At these words, Snow could not take the emotions that washed over her as she made her way towards her daughter. She knew however, that Emma was in a fragile state so she simply took her hand and squeezed it as a sign of reassurance.

Emma surprised even herself as she brought Mary in for a hug. As they did, Emma had an overwhelming sense of home brought upon her so she pulled away fairly quickly. "Good night," said Emma as she cast one last look on her roommate before closing the door. Snow again made her way over to the window, soft tears streaking down her face, mimicking the rain drops that fell down her window. The tears shed marked her realization that Emma did think of her as almost her mother, and in that moment, that was all Snow wanted to be for her.

As Snow got ready to sleep, she heard a faint noise at her window. Curious, she walked over and stared out into the night. Charming stood below, bathed in the yellowish tinge of a streetlight, staring up at her window. He smiled at her warmly, and gestured to open the window. Snow complied and stuck her head out, looking down at her Prince with loving eyes.

"Snow, I don't have much time before Abigail notices I'm gone but I wanted you to have this," with these words, James threw up a dark object with a note attached. He blew her a kiss before Snow said: "I love you."

"Always," James replied, before giving her one last long look and hurrying down the street, never taking his eyes off her before he knew that she could no longer see him. Snow closed the window, and stared down at the object in her hands. An apple lay in her palm, the color easily able to be compared to blood. She thought with confusion to both of the times when she had nearly died from eating the fruit, and wondered why James had given the object to her. Her confusion left her when she read the note attached to the stem, recognizing James' tight scrawling words:

_Snow,_

_Never forget that we can overcome anything. Including this curse. I love you more then anything, and even if it takes a lifetime to overcome this, I know that with you by my side, we can do it. _

_Always,_

_Charming_

Snow felt the truth behind every word, and before she went to sleep, took a bite from the apple. She was pleasantly surprised to find no poison on the fruit, and realized now that apples did not always taste bitter with hatred. Although she had hated them previously, she had developed quite a taste for them.

The next morning, Snow felt her resiliency return. The apple Charming had given her, had really given her more hope then she ever could want. She thought happily of Charming as she did chores all day. This was not normal for Snow, but she felt like she was returning to her roots at the Dwarves cottage, and this made her happier then she had been in a long time. The phone rang suddenly hours later, and Snow sprang up to grab it.

"And how are you today Prince Charming?" asked Snow, but she stopped short as she could tell, deep down that there was something wrong.

"Fine, could we take a walk somewhere and discuss some…things," Charming sounded tired and drawn back. "Sure, I'll be right down," said Snow, hanging up the phone and putting on her jacket nervously. She hoped there was not some sort of recent conflict that had risen, but a small fight seemed petty to the monstrous curse that had been unleashed on them so many years ago.

Snow shivered as she stepped out into the winter air, partly because of the cold, and partly because she could feel something was amiss.

Charming gave her a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek as she came up to him, but written across his face were many words unsaid.

"Charming, what's wrong?" she asked with conviction as they began to fall into step beside each other. "It's Abigail, she wants me to move to Boston with her," Charming dropped off, searching for Snow's answer. Snow felt her throat tighten, and worry fill her voice: "What did you tell her?"

"That I needed to clear my head, take a walk, think about things," Charming hated to worry Snow, but he was also worried about how to break things off with Abigail. He knew that David had not felt strongly for "Kathryn" but it seemed that she cared for him. "What are we going to do?" asked Snow, choking back tears as she realized that they had found each other once again, but were being forced apart. "Snow, Snow," Charming said taking her face in his hands. "Don't worry, I'll break it off with Abigail tomorrow, and then we will be together. I promise," he spoke with intention. This time when he leaned down to kiss her, nothing was there to stop him. A single snowflake fluttered down from the sky and came to rest on Charming's nose as they kissed. Snow laughed and put her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer. They kissed beneath a now starry sky, and Snow could have sworn she saw one shoot across the sky. She pointed this out to Charming who laughed and said: "I've already gotten my wish," looking down at Snow and taking her hand. She gazed up into his deep blue eyes, an intense look of love across both their faces. Snow leaned her head onto his shoulder, and for awhile the couple stood there, looking off into the sky.

Soon however, they had to part with Charming having to return to Abigail after his "short" walk. Snow looked sadly down the street as Charming waved one last good bye as he rounded the corner. Later that night, as the couple looked out from their respective windows, they saw another star flash across the sky. Without knowing it, they wished for the exact same thing: That somehow, someway they would be able to be together forever.

Emma looked through her bedroom window and saw a star flash across the sky. Although, she felt childish for doing so, she closed her eyes tightly and wished upon the star. As her parents wished for their happy ending, Emma wished for a happy ending of her own. She wished that somehow, someway, that this curse really was true, and that she had found her family all along.

Henry gazed out his bedroom window, clutching the old storybook tightly to his chest. He peered across the sky, and the same star that his grandparents and Emma were wishing on flashed before Henry's eyes. Henry shut his eyes, smiled and began his wish. He wished for his mother to believe, and maybe somehow, someway for the curse to break.

The Charming family somehow all fell asleep at almost the exact same moment that night. Snow and Charming wished for their true love, Emma wished for a family, and Henry wished for a happy ending. And in that one moment of wishing, all seemed right in the town of Storybrooke. In that one moment, there was hope, dreams, peace, happiness and love. But the most important feeling felt in the moment was family. The Charming family was meant to be together, and they would find a way.

**Hope you liked it! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to: ****OncerS****…, you've been reviewing and loving it from the start. Thanks I don't know why, but with the finale coming up, I thought it might be cute to put in a mini family moment kindave thing. Anyone else freaking out? We're so close, and it's coming back for season two, woohoo! Anyway, please review and hope everyone loves the finale.**


	6. Tearing at the Seams

**Hey readers! I am so incredibly sorry, to not have updated with this story sooner. I know you were probably waiting for this chapter for a while, but school was insane this last month, but I'm done now! So I hope you like this chapter, I don't think it's one of my better works, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to: OncerSwarek… and SnowandJames4eva, who have been with me since the start, thanks so much guys. Also to anyone else, who has been reading this story since the start, thanks for taking the time to read. Hopefully this will be the start of a fan fic I can write for a long time!**

**Chapter 6- Tearing at the Seams**

Charming awoke with a smile playing on his lips, remembering the time he had shared with Snow the night before. The moments they could spend together were always filled with happiness and love, and he could not think of any other place he would rather be. He heard Abigail call out to him and reminded himself to stay in character: "David, David come look I found a bunch of great apartment options," Kathryn looked from the computer to David, eagerly waiting for his opinion. James walked over, already feeling the guilt at having to "break up" with Kathryn.

"Have you ever been to Boston?" Kathryn asked David expectantly, puzzled by his blank expression. "No, no I've never been," James replied, wondering where this kingdom of 'Boston' resided. He wished with all his heart that they could just return home, but that seemed rather impossible at the moment. "Maybe we should ask the Sheriff Emma, she's from there, she could probably," Kathryn trailed off as David spoke again. James tried to keep the painful expression off his face as he thought of what Snow had told him, how Emma had not been welcoming of the fact that her parents may have been there all along. "Kathryn, I can't go to Boston with you," James explained, unsure of how to handle the situation other then being completely honest.

"Can't or won't?" Kathryn looked away, her expression one of pain. She could not believe David was abandoning her again, she had thought they could start over from a real place. But before he even spoke, she had a feeling of why he would not leave with her. "Kathryn, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," James tried to sound as sincere as possible, he hoped she would understand, despite the apparent lack of her true memories. James looked down, speaking in a quiet tone: "I don't know what to say." He had no idea how to approach the situation, he wished Snow were at his side, she always seemed to bring out the best in him.

"Try the truth," Kathryn looked away again, wanting for just a simple truth for once. Tears stung at her eyes, and she looked at David, trying to stay strong. "David, is there something going on that I don't know about?" Kathryn asked, trying to read David's expression. James mustered up his courage and spoke from his heart: "Yes Kathryn, yes there is. I, I'm in love with Mary. I know you might not understand it now, but hopefully soon you will. I am so sorry I had to put you through this, but Mary and I, we're, meant to be." Kathryn almost threw up her hands in exasperation, rage filling her, as she knew the truth. She let tears escape her eyes as David spoke once more: "You need a fresh start, just not with me."

Kathryn immediately stood at these words, looking at David angrily. Her eyes ablaze, she quickly brought up her hand and slapped David across the face. She then stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. James gasped, clutching his cheek, but a small smiled broke out on his face. "Why do I always pick the ones that want to clobber me?" he asked himself, almost laughing. He then thought of Snow, and how he should probably warn her of the impending storm of Abigail.

Snow took her cellphone from her pocket, realizing with elation that it was her husband. "Hey Charming, did you umm do it?" she asked hopefully, as she began to make her way down the stairs. "Yeah it was, it was bad," Charming started, sighing into the phone. "I'm sorry," Snow's expression was pained, she did not want her husband to go through more hurt. "No it was, it was really bad. And I think she might be um coming to pay you a visit," James trailed off, worried at Abigail's rage as she had left the house. Snow calmly spoke: "Now we can start over from a real place. I'm sure "Kathryn" will understand." James smiled at his wife's strength, "I want to see you again, can I come by the school when you're done?"

"Of course, and Charming, you did the right thing," Snow finished smiling as she hung up the phone. James smiled and hung up, hoping the confrontation would be brief. Snow looked up to see the woman she recognized as Abigail, but whom she knew was a far different person now. "Kathryn I'm sorry," Snow began, but did not even have time to finish before Kathryn slapped her across the face. Snow grabbed her face, unknowing of what to do. Several students and parents, people she recognized as people from her kingdom looked at her with disgust.

Snow drew the courage from deep inside her to let go of her cheek, and face Abigail head on. "Screw you, you're sorry," Kathryn mocked her tone, unbelieving that the woman was so calm. "I understand that you're upset you have every right to be," Snow continued, hoping to calm the woman down. "Thank you for that insight," Kathryn's tone dripped with sarcasm as she looked at Mary in disgust. "Can we please talk somewhere privately?" Snow asked, giving Abigail a gentle smile.

"Private? Why do you get any consideration at all, you have shown none for me, either of you, all you did was lie," Kathryn's voice broke with rage, glaring at Mary as she spoke. Snow could not take it anymore, and grabbed the woman's arm forcefully before leading her outside. "I'm sorry we should have told you sooner, it's just hard to understand. We're different people now, and trust me you have someone who cares about you the way David cares about me. You may not know him yet but," Snow was abruptly interrupted by Abigail who suddenly shoved her against a wall.

"Are you kidding me? Who the hell are you to tell me those things? It's not like your some princess who can say whatever she wants, and do whatever she feels like. This is reality, and like it or not, you were a pack of lies. All this crap from David about not being able to connect? As if you can connect, David and I have a past, a past that you don't understand. You'll never have that kind of past with him understand? You are not meant to be, this is just," Kathryn trailed off, clearly breaking down. She let her hands off Mary before retreating into the school again.

Snow sighed and followed her, hating this confrontation. The curse had taken away so many things, and this was just another tremor from the horrible earthquake the curse had caused. "Thanks for ruining my marriage bitch," Kathryn whirled around in the hallway, yelling at Mary before turning on her heel and walking out. Snow tried to stay strong but she could feel tears brimming at the looks she was getting from the various children. She walked quickly out of the school, holding her head high.

Snow walked down the main street, pulling her coat tighter around herself as she walked home towards her apartment. She hated the looks she was getting from some of her old subjects, and wished her Prince Charming were there to help. Snow suddenly bumped into someone as she turned the corner, staring into the face of the old woman who had helped her through so much in her previous years. "Oh it's you. You should be ashamed of yourself," Granny said, walking past the treacherous woman while shaking her head. Snow let some tears fall after Granny left, feeling saddened that a woman she had grown to call almost her own grandmother was so displeased with her.

Snow suddenly came upon Charming outside her house, washing something off her car as Emma had called it. She noted the red writing of the word: "TRAMP" and knew at once what it meant. "Who did this?" Snow asked, almost bursting into tears again at how much her life had fallen apart at the seams. "I don't know Snow, it's going to be okay," Charming tried to reassure her, but to little avail. Charming tried to hold out his hand in reassurance, but Snow did not feel like being reassured, and let her hand fall at her side. "Abigail was so angry. She just was so upset, and we caused that all of it. It's just this curse, I don't know what to do anymore," Snow said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Charming let fall a single tear at his wife's pain, and tried to comfort her, by reaching for her hand. "Charming, we can't let anyone else know. The queen would just inflict her worst possible means of tearing us apart again," Snow tried to keep her voice steady through the rush of tears she felt cascade down her cheeks. "Snow, we can do this, overcome this. We always have, this is just," James trailed off trying to reach for her cheek. Snow backed away suddenly at the realization that her whole world was upside down. "But it's not. For now, maybe we just shouldn't be together. I can't have her hurting you or Emma or even our grandson, it's just too late," Snow sobbed, letting her husband slightly hold her hand.

"We can try. Snow, I know it seems impossible but maybe we can…" James trailed off, knowing that it would be their hardest challenge yet to stay together while others around them wished them so far apart. "It's too late, maybe we can meet in secret, but this has to stop, this meeting in public, even appearing as a couple. It's too much of a risk for us, I'm so sorry," Snow said through tears, gazing up at her husband's teary eyes. "I will always fight for you, no matter what," James said, before leaning down to give his wife a kiss on the cheek, knowing that he should leave before anyone grew suspicious. Snow stayed long after her husband had left for his "house", not knowing what to do. This curse would continue to tear their lives at the seams, and Snow hoped their relationship could weather any storm like they had promised all those years ago. She turned on her heel and returned to her apartment, where hopefully one of the last people who she thought understood her so well, still would. Emma.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry again for the delay, but I'll try to write a little more now that school's finally out. Don't forget to review it up. Until next chapter! **


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey readers! Although it pains me to do this, I have to make this chapter an author's note because of several reasons. I realize that I have not updated this fic in a long time, and I apologize a million times over. But I wouldn't be honest if I didn't say that I don't think that as many people are enjoying it anymore. I really wanted this to be the fic that I could continue for 30 chapters or even more, but I can feel interest slowly waning. I still appreciate everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed, but I think it might be time to close the book (so to speak) on this fic. If you do want this fic to continue I would love any indication you could give me that you still enjoy it, whether it be a review, or a PM. Again, thanks so much to everyone who stuck with me since the beginning. Here's a sneak peek into what may be the final chapter (it is written during episode 14):

_Emma walked into the apartment, quietly shutting the door and removing her boots. She hung up her sheriff jacket, and tip toed towards Mary Margaret's room. Or was it Snow? Emma shook her head at the ludicrous idea, of course she wanted the fairy tales to be true, but how was that possible? Hadn't Mary Margaret said so long ago that Fairy Tales were just that, tales?_

_Emma pushed the thoughts from her head, as she walked into the dimly lit room of her roommate. Her roommate was curled up on her bed, almost in a ball. Although Emma could not see her roommate's face, she could hear her quiet sobs, and felt her heart break everytime her roommate's shoulders shuddered. "Do you feel like talking about it yet?" Emma asked, hopeful to help her roommate with some encouraging words. If David really was Prince Charming, he wasn't doing a very good job of fulfilling the job description. "Nope," Snow answered, although she wished more then anything that she could hug her daughter and never let go. The possibility of putting Emma and her family in danger of Regina was too much for Snow, and even if she could not see her true love, she would always protect her family at whatever costs._

_"Do you want to be alone?" Emma asked, hovering slightly over the bed. "Nope," Snow answered, slight tears running down her cheeks. Snow felt a slow smile come onto her face as she felt Emma lie beside her, and she was happy for the simple presence of her daughter._

Also there is going to be a possibly fairly large plot twist, so hope you stick around for the possibly last chapter. Again, thanks so much for the support on this fic, I really do appreciate it.


End file.
